Raijin: Naruto the Lightning God
by Foxy-sama
Summary: What if an attack on Naruto at a young age led him to developing a penchant for raiton jutsu? What if as he used them, he found out some new facts about them? Read to find out.
1. The Discovery

Summary: What if an attack on Naruto at a young age led him to developing a penchant for raiton jutsu? What if as he used them, he found out some new facts about them? Read to find out.

"Hi" – Normal speech

"**Go away"** – Demon/Boss Summoning

"_Nope" _– Flashback

'_Huh'_ – Thoughts

**Raiton: Raikou Hirameki (Lightning Release: Lightning flash)** - Jutsu

"_**YES"**_ – Jutsu in flashback

Disclaimer: I don't own crap! T.T

Raijin: Naruto the Lightning God

Chapter 1: The Discovery

* * *

Looking inside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we find a young boy with bright blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and what appear to be whisker-like scars on his cheeks. While it isn't an oddity to see a young child outside in the summer during the day, on this day, when it is pouring rain outside and lightning is striking every couple of seconds it is. Let's see why he's outside during a lightning storm running and crying.

As the exhausted newly-turned seven-year old Naruto ran, he began to think to himself, "Why do they always attack me and call me a demon, I didn't do nothin' to 'em." His eyes widened when he heard over a dozen voices shouting behind him, "There he is. There's the oni-gaki (demon brat). How dare he show himself on today of all days? Get him."

Gasping, Naruto tried to get away by ducking into a side alley. He held his breath when he heard one of the villagers shout "I think he went this way, come on." He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the villagers run away the alley he was hiding in.

His face went from relieved to frightened when he felt a hand wrap tightly around his shoulder. "Heheheh, we got you now oni-gaki, you're gonna pay for what you did to our family and friends." Afraid for his life, Naruto looked up into the face of a chuunin with silver, shoulder-length hair, that hung around his face, wearing a green chuunin vest over a black turtle neck sweater, and black ANBU-style pants, with two overly-large shuriken on his back (Do I really need to tell you who this is?).

The man had an almost insane grin on his face as he began talking. "Hello, Kyuubi, today is the day you die for what you did to my family seven years ago." "Who are you and what are you talking about?" asked Naruto cautiously. "Me? I'm just the son of two of the thousands of people you killed when you attacked the village." The man replied.

"Attacked the village? Wh-what are you talking about? I'm just a seven-year old kid, how could I have attacked the village when I was just born?" a thoroughly confused Naruto said.

"Haven't you ever wondered why everyone in the village hates you? Or why they hunt you down on the Kyuubi festival every year? No one has told you because of a law." asked the madly grinning Mizuki.

"W-w-w-what law?" asked the nearly hysterical blond.

"Hahahahahahah, the Sandaime (third), made a law when you were born. The law said that we aren't allowed to tell you, that on the day you were born, the Yondaime (fourth) sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into you, that you are the Nine-tailed fox." Shouted a now clearly insane Mizuki.

As he said this, all the memories of every beating Naruto had ever received came back to him, including one particularly bad one that had happened two years earlier, resulting in the whisker scars on his cheeks.

--------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------

"_Heh, look at the little demon, its pretending to cry." "Doesn't it know Devils Never Cry__(1)__?" "It's a good faker though, acting like a human child _almost_ perfectly." "If I didn't know it was a demon, I'd think it was just a sad little boy." "Too bad we already knew it was a demon." These were the jeers of the mob as they crowded around the scared five-year old._

_Crying, little Naruto asked "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_WHYYYYY?" screamed one of the enraged villagers, "What reason do we need to kill a demon? Huh?"_

"_I…I'm not a demon." Naruto cried._

_This only seemed to rile the crowd up more. Then one villager got an idea, "Hey, why don't we show everyone who comes to the village that doesn't know that this kid is a demon." "How?" "Let's carve whiskers on his face to show that he is the fox-demon." "But how, every wound inflicted on him heals without a scar or any kind of sign that he was damaged?" "Why don't we burn him, and then carve it in with an ice-cold kunai__(2)__." This got all of the villagers excited, as they began to get ready. They caught Naruto and tied him to a post, taking care to be extra rough with him._

"_Please, don't do this! Whatever I did, I'm SORRY." Screamed the crying five-year old. "Ya hear that, the demon's _sorry_." Sneered the same silver-haired man that would torture him for the next few years. Laughter sprung up all throughout the crowd. "_Ohhhhhh_, now you're sorry, when you're about to get what's coming to you. Like we'll believe that, it's just another one of your makikei (demon tricks)." Shouted a random villager._

_After the villagers had finished shouting at Naruto, Mizuki began to slowly go through a set of hand seals, relishing in the fear Naruto was putting out. Finally after what seemed an eternity to everyone in the mob, Mizuki finished his seals and calling out __**Katon: Karyuu Endan**__ (Fire Release: Fire dragon flame bomb), lit Naruto on fire with his most powerful Fire jutsu. Naruto began screaming as the fire burnt through his skin that was healing almost immediately after it was burnt off. Soon the villagers were laughing at the 'demon' getting what it was 'owed'. Not long after, one of the ninja in the mob brought forth a kunai that had a special seal etched into it that kept it permanently at 30 degrees Celsius. The ninja who had gravity-defying silver hair was wearing a jounin vest over a black turtle neck sweater, black anbu-style pants with a kunai holster strapped to his left leg, open-toed ninja shoes, a lower-face mask, and his hitaite (head band) covering his left eye (again, do I really have to tell you who this is), lifted his hitaite to show a crimson eye with three tomoe surrounding the pupil spinning furiously, the famous sharingan (copy wheel eye) of the Uchiha clan. "I'm going to enjoy every second of this for what you did to Minato-sensei, demon." The deranged man shouted as he began to slowly carve three whisker marks on the child's cheek with the permanently ice-cold kunai, purposely jerking the kunai back each time he finished carving a whisker. After he had finished, he stepped back to admire his handiwork._

_By this point, Naruto had nearly blacked out from the pain. When Mizuki saw this, however, he decided that he could not let that happen and decided to see what happened if you gave a child a soldier pill. (AN: Now, let it be known that there is a warning label on the soldier pill that says to never give one to someone who has not unlocked their chakra yet. There is a very good reason for this, let's find out what that reason is.) As Mizuki began to force the soldier pill down Naruto's throat, Kakashi saw what Mizuki was doing and tried to warn him, but was too late._

"_Mizuki, noooo, you can't give those to a person who hasn't unlocked their chakra yet." Kakashi's warning was too late, as by that time Mizuki had already made the tortured blonde five-year old swallow the pill. "Why Kakashi, what's the worse that could happen?" Mizuki's question was soon answered as Naruto began to convulse and emit chakra at an astounding rate. Soon after this a gigantic chakra shockwave tore through the area putting out the fire that still burned Naruto, destroying surrounding buildings, knocking out the ninja in the crowd and sucking the life out of all of the non-ninja in the crowd. Immediately after this, Naruto blacked out, the last thing his eyes seeing being a sad Sandaime Hokage (third fire shadow) looking at what his village had done to an innocent five-year old child._

------------------------------------------------------Flashback End------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto stared at Mizuki, he came to a realization; it was this man that had hurt him. This man had been the one to set him on fire, and the person who made Naruto release that shockwave that killed so many people. This man was the cause of so many of his problems. When Naruto came to this realization, all he felt towards Mizuki was unadulterated hate; all he saw was red as he began to release chakra through sheer instinct. As he began to release his chakra, however, something strange began to happen, instead of his chakra being the normal blue color, it came out as a bright yellow color that instead of flowing seemed to twitch. Mizuki was startled and began thinking to himself 'How is this demon able to release lightning based chakra, the stories only hinted that it could control earth and water type chakra? Wait, this brat is releasing lightning chakra during…a…lightning storm…and I'm holding onto him, _shi_…' were Mizuki's thoughts when he looked up, only for a bolt of lightning to go straight through his forehead dead center, killing him instantly.

Naruto soon began to growl at the people surrounding him, "I never did ANYTHING to you, but you _people_ hunt me down every year on my BIRTHDAY. I'm tired of having to hide from all of you in alleys and dumpsters and other disgusting places. I did nothing wrong, it was all of you. You always tell me I should die, but maybe it's YOU who should die." As Naruto was saying this, and getting angrier and angrier with the people who constantly hurt him for their own selfish wants, his chakra became even more chaotic lashing out around him, and soon thanks to his lightning-based chakra, lightning began to strike all around him, frying all in the mob. During all of this, Naruto had had his eyes closed, but after hearing nothing for a couple of seconds, he opened them and looked around.

All he saw was scorch marks and ash all around him where the crowd of people that kept hurting him used to stand. When he finally noticed his chakra flashing around him, he began to wonder to himself, "Did I do this? Did the lightning protect me because I was being hurt?" While thinking, his chakra began to change again seeming to mix between yellow and a light blue color, while the wind began to slowly swirl around him as if it were holding him in its loving embrace.

After that incident, Naruto discovered that his chakra amount was almost the same amount as a newly promoted chuunin, and that he had two chakra affinities: Lightning as his main affinity with a slightly less powerful one in wind.

Needless to say that Naruto's thoughts and his discovery would change the Naruto-verse forever. Whether or not this is a good or bad thing has yet to be seen.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm a new up and coming writer, so please review, and tell me if there is anyway I can improve my story. PLEASE just send ways for me to improve the story, not "YOU SUCK" flames. Thank you. But yeah, tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Want to eat it like pie? Well, maybe not the last one, but review.

(1) Had to make a Devil May Cry®™ joke because I've been reading too many DMC x Naruto fanfics lately.

(2) This idea was created by dracohalo117 (yes, I got his permission first), he is an awesome author, and if you're wondering, it's from the second chapter of "Kushina's Love, Naruto's Hate", it's a really good story, and if your not offended by incest, I recommend you read it. Even if you are offended by incest, I still recommend it because it has a great story line.

Jutsu list:

**Raiton: Raikou Hirameki (Lightning Release: Lightning Flash) **– Original Jutsu; will be featured later on in the story.

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bomb) **– Canon Jutsu; creates a flame in the shape of a dragon with glowing yellow 'eyes', that is made to crash into an opponent, exploding on contact and (hopefully) killing him/her.


	2. Playing with Lightning

Summary: What if an attack on Naruto at a young age led him to developing a penchant for raiton jutsu? What if as he used them, he found out some new facts about them? Read to find out.

"Hi" – Normal speech

"**Go away"** – Demon/Boss Summoning

"_Nope" _– Flashback

'_Huh'_ – Thoughts

**Raiton: Raikou Hirameki (Lightning Release: Lightning flash)** - Jutsu

"_**YES"**_ – Jutsu in flashback

Author's Note: Okay, I have put up a poll on if Naruto should get the Raijin no Ken, or my favorite: a default weapon. I don't know why, but again I have had the idea of Naruto with the Nevan Guitar from DMC, so he is most likely going to get it. I'm going to put up a poll about Naruto hiding his skill or not in Konoha and around people from Konoha. R&R please.

Raijin: Naruto the Lightning God

Chapter 2 Playing with Lightning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Sasuke would sta…(What do you mean I can't write what I'd have Sasuke do in my version of Naruto? … Yeah, well fuck you too.)

* * *

After the revelation that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, Naruto had a few questions that his Hokage-jiji (Old Man Hokage) was going to have to answer for him.

"Hokage-jiji, is what that man said true? Am I really the Kyuubi?" asked a nearly broken Naruto in a monotone voice. Hearing this, the Hokage's eyes widened before he asked in a commanding tone, "Naruto, who told you that?" "The man that the lightning protected me from and killed." Was Naruto's answer. After this, the Hokage's eyes widened even further. "Naruto, what _exactly_ happened after that man caught up to you?"

After Naruto finished telling his tale, sniffling every once in a while, the Hokage's eyes were the size of dinner plates. _'To think, he has already accessed lightning chakra at such a young age, and to have enough to be able to call down a lightning storm subconsciously. This boy is going to go far'_ "No Naruto-kun, you are NOT the Kyuubi. It is just sealed inside of your stomach, until the day you die a mortal death, and he will die with you." "Really, I'm not the Kyuubi?" was Naruto's tearful reply. "No, Naruto, you are not." "Then, what was that 'sparky' stuff that showed up when I got mad" "Well, Naruto as far as I can tell, you have a very powerful chakra affinity to lightning, and an almost instinctive grasp on how to use it. This is amazing for someone of your age." "Ummm, Hokage-jiji, what's chakra?" Hearing this innocent question from the boy, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, hailed as 'The Professor' for his knowledge on jutsu, face-faulted for forgetting that a seven-year old would not know what chakra is.

After a long-winded explanation on what chakra actually was by the person he considered a grandfather, and an even longer one explaining what a chakra affinity was, Naruto had decided that it was the stuff that ninjas used to make jutsu work and that he could use lightning type jutsu. This lead to Naruto developing all sorts of strange ideas for jutsu, and to him wondering what else lightning was capable of.

____________________________________________Time Skip One Year____________________________________________

For an entire year, after the incident where Naruto discovered his affinity for lightning and wind, he had been secretly breaking into the public library after closing hours to find more information about lightning and lightning-natured jutsu. He has found many interesting facts about lightning and electricity. The first fact he had found out was that lightning basically ran on a closed circuit when it struck, going from cloud to ground to cloud. Another fact he found out was that everyone's body ran on electricity.

Now, because of him finding these facts, Naruto became even more interested in learning about how to control lightning. This thirst for knowledge led him to learning some of things: First, It is not a smart idea to try to control the electricity in an electrical socket when you hardly know anything about the way electricity flows or how to control normal chakra, let alone lightning chakra. The second was that getting shocked from messing with the electrical socket _hurts_.

Normal children would have learned this early on, being that their parents would have told them not to 'stick their fingers in the electrical socket' so to speak. But because of Naruto basically raising himself, he had to learn this the hard way.

After that little incident, Naruto decided to not mess with the electricity in his house for a while. He instead tried to bring out the chaotic 'stuff' (AN: He is 8 he doesn't know what chakra exactly is yet.) he felt when he was attacked by the mob. After a couple of minutes he found what felt like a writhing, randomly moving lake inside of himself. After feeling this, he became excited and tried to pull this 'lake' to the surface. Now, with this being the first time that Naruto has ever used chakra, and elemental chakra at that, he was bound to mess up somehow.

Instead of his sparky 'stuff' staying around him, it began to arc and shoot little bolts and sparks off, hitting nearly all of the electrical appliances he had in his apartment. This had the adverse affect of cutting all power to the entire complex that Naruto lived in, stranding him in the dark. Blinking owlishly to himself, Naruto began to think, "Wow, did I do this? I better ask Hokage-jiji about this."

As the Hokage (Fire Shadow) of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, normally when someone bursts through your office doors they would be eliminated immediately. However, with the intruder being an eight-year old boy, and the jinchuuriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice) of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, things went a little differently.

"Hey, leggo of me you big mask wearing freaks." Was Naruto's indignant response to being hoisted up by his arms by the personal guards of the Fire Shadow of Konoha: the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (commonly referred to as ANBU).

"Sir, what should we do with the boy?" asked the ANBU holding onto Naruto's left arm. "Whadaya mean what should you do with me? You should put me down." Was Naruto's indignant reply. "Oh, just let him be, I'm sure he has a good reason for being here." Was the old Hokage's answer to the ANBU's question.

"I do old man, I know you told me that I have an affinity for lightning chakra, but, how do I control it?" "Well Naruto-kun, ninja usually get control of their chakra through the use of simple exercise, such as the leaf balancing exercise or the tree walking exercise. However, since you don't really use elementally neutral chakra, you can't really use those exercises, you would have to use elementally specific chakra control exercises before you could use neutral chakra and do the first two exercises I mentioned." "Huhhhhh?" was Naruto's oh so intelligent reply. "Okay Naruto, you're special, you have to do the finger current exercise and a few others, before you can do what normal people start with. Pretty much you get advanced training, then go on to normal training." "Ohh" finally, Naruto understood. With that understanding came smugness, and with that smugness, came an ego "Oh yeah, I'm the greatest…owww" until that ego was removed by a well-placed smack to the back of the head courtesy of an annoyed ANBU. "No kid, it just means that you have to work harder than everyone else to get to their level." as soon as this was said, Naruto face took on a horrified expression as he turned to his surrogate grandfather for confirmation. His only reply was a nod from the Hokage.

Soon a terrified "Noooooooo" was heard around the village.

_Kumogakure No Sato (Village of the Hidden Cloud)_

Looking to his left at his brother, the Raikage (Lightning Shadow) asked, "You say something Kirabi?" His reply was, "Yo bro, I ain't said nothin' fo' sho." Putting his head I his hands and shaking it, all the Raikage could say was "What the fucks wrong with you?"

Back to our regularly scheduled program

"Alright Naruto, I am going to give you one exercise on lightning-based chakra control. You will only get the next exercise when you can show me that you have mastered the exercise. The first exercise is the finger spark exercise. The key to this exercise is to be able to keep a single spark of electricity on each one of your fingers for at least ten minutes, however, your fingers have to be separated to do this exercise, this is to help build up multi-tasking and control. A master of lightning chakra is able to keep a spark going on all ten fingers for over three hours without losing control of one." "Fine Old Man, I'll be better than a master, I'll be able to hold a spark for four hours." "I'll hold you to it Naruto-kun."

And so began some of the longest three weeks of young Naruto's life, spent, through trial and error, trying to keep a spark on all ten fingers for at least an hour without losing control. At the end of the three weeks, he was able to hold a spark for up to an hour on all ten fingers before he lost control. This type of training for Naruto also produced some interesting results. Because of Naruto's curiosity and tendency to do what most others would consider stupid. Naruto had found out that he could create a current between two of his fingers if he started off with the finger spark exercise and put two his fingers together and then pulled them apart. He also found out what happens if you touch someone with it.

_______________________________________________Flash Back_______________________________________________

_Naruto was walking home one night after just discovering that he could create electrical currents with two of his fingers. Suddenly, he was grabbed and drug into an alley where a clearly inebriated man was, looking pissed off at the young demon container. "Heyys, you demon filthss, whysss are youss still alives? You should have died when the Yondaime ssealed youss." Said the man with a noticeable lisp. Okay, Naruto may have taken this kind of crap before he knew that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, but now that he knew, he was mad. He knew that they knew that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, and that he was an innocent child, but they still attacked him. He had finally realized that if he was actually the Kyuubi, that when they first attacked him, he would have retaliated and probably destroyed the entire village, and the villagers knew that too, yet time after time, they came after him, beating him to within an inch of his life, and hurting him for no other reason then their selfish wants._

_Having realized this, still being quite angry about it, and having discovered a new completely untested technique, tonight was NOT the best night to mess with Naruto, as the drunk soon found out when about 100,000 volts went through him with a relatively low current (Realistically, this will not kill you, but it will hurt like a bitch). The man soon had passed out after the lightning natured chakra reached his brain and overloaded it. He wouldn't die, but he would wake up with one HELL of a hangover._

_This is how Naruto found out something he would find hilarious for a while to come: people twitch uncontrollably when electrocuted, even after they pass out and the current is removed._

______________________________________________Flash Back End______________________________________________

After that incident, Naruto had decided to name his newly created technique **Raiton: Rei Te Han Hijutsu: Yasumichuu Kairo Denryuu (Lightning Release: Zero Hand Seals Secret Technique: Closed Circuit Current)**.

* * *

AN: Since most of you probably didn't read the author's note at the top, most of you probably don't know that I have a poll up about Naruto's weapon, and one about him hiding his skill. I would like some input on those please. And if you did read the one at the top, well I thank you for taking your precious time to read all of those semi-insignificant details. Read and Review please. \\ //

Jutsu Notes:

**Raiton: Rei Te Han Hijutsu: Yasumichuu Kairo Denryuu (Lightning Release: Zero Hand Seals Secret Technique: Closed Circuit Current)** – Original Jutsu

Rank: _E-B, depending on the amount of chakra used, can cause from a light shock to causing a heart attack from overloading it._

Summary: _Using the finger spark exercise as a basis, the user creates a spark on the index and middle finger (or any other combination of fingers that are next to each other, but index and middle seem to work best.), and then he or she connects the fingers and pulls them apart creating a closed circuit._

Jutsu to come:

**Raiton: Rei Te Han Hijutsu: Denryuu Tama (Lightning Release: Zero Hand Seals Secret Technique: Current Shot)** – Original Jutsu

Rank:_ D-B, depending on the amount of chakra used. Can literally pierce through flesh._

Summary: _Basing this technique off of **Yasumichuu Kairo Denryuu**, the user reconnects the fingers used to make the sparks, firing off a bolt of electricity in the direction that the fingers are pointing. Shoots bolt from middle finger. If used properly, Finger spark technique can be applied to this technique, making it a multiple shot technique with up to four shots at a time._

**Raiton: Rei Te Han Hijutsu: Denryuu Bakuha (Lightning Release: Zero Hand Seals Secret Technique: Current Blast)** – Original Technique

Rank:_ C-A, depending on both amount of chakra used and how far away the target is._

Summary:_ Using the principle of **Denryuu Tama**, the user connects all of his/her fingers at once and curls them into a fist at the same time. This fuses the power of all four shots in the Denryuu Tama, and can then be fired when the user reopens his/her hand. At point-blank range, this technique rip through bone as if it was tissue paper, and may arc to another victim because it didn't waste energy traveling to the original target._

So tell me what you think, and if you have ideas for jutsu that you think Naruto should learn/create, just PM me with the Name (preferably in Japanese with a translation), Rank, and Summary. Thank you, Read and Review please.


End file.
